


Привет

by CommanderShally, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ, в котором у каждого человека есть тайное имя, которое знает только он и его родители. И представиться этим именем человек может только своему соулмейту (причем это происходит однажды и одновременно с обеих сторон).
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Привет

**Author's Note:**

> Команда намеренно использует (или не использует) какое-то одно обращение/имя к Протагонисту.

Смотришь ему в глаза, изучаешь лицо, мимику, составляешь про себя мнение, а он представляется:

— Я Нил.

Но имя не спрашивает. Мысленно удивляешься.

А свое, данное при рождении, на языке крепко сидит.

И не срывается.

Значит ли это, что время еще не пришло?

Веришь почти слепо, что Нил — это имя рабочее, второе или третье, а может десятое. А может и сотое, ЦРУ как-никак. А Нил молчит, словно рыба, ни подтверждения, без опровержения, не дает даже знак — хочешь гадай, а хочешь забей, разницы нет.

Главное, что работать с ним хорошо.

И время водоворотом закручивает, событиями оглушает, остается лишь успевать, следить, анализировать, действовать. Нил то как враг, как союзник, как человек, которого сложно понять, разгадать.

Но так приятно все ближе и ближе его подпускать.

Только имя кажется в нем правдивой деталью, упрямо указывающей на то кто он есть....

Над гипоцентром солнце не обжигает, и время словно остановилось: больше не движется ни назад, ни вперед. Хочешь столько всего сказать, но не можешь, не видишь и почти оглушен.

Реальность вернется, и Нил улыбнется, и имя, что крепко вцепилось в язык, вот-вот сорвется в ответ.

— Меня, кстати, зовут… — вроде бы просто, ведь кажется — вот оно, просится и подтверждает, что нет ни ошибки, нет даже сомнения в том, тот ли человек.

Но Нил отдает часть алгоритма, говорит про несбывшееся, про то, что случится, просит отпустить и улыбается тебе…

Время прочертит свой след на лице, отметит все радости, невзгоды и годы. Теряешь им счет, в обе стороны, кажется, набежало на жизнь или две.

Наконец-то встречаешь его, молодого, почти несмышленого, полного мыслей, желаний, идей и свободы. Смотришь с надеждой, что он не мираж, не видение, не призрак из прошлого, а он замечает и произносит:

— Привет.

Непослушные светлые пряди играют на солнце также как и тогда, посреди пустоши над гипоцентром.

— Меня зовут… Нил… Надо же, — он закрывает ладонью рот, словно произносит что-то заветное, что-то запретное…

Настоящее имя?

Вот это да.

Подбираешь слова для того, чтобы ответить, а вместо лжи, процедур и приемов из арсенала ЦРУ на ум идут строчки, дважды секретные.

Нил не обманывает и, кажется, не боится того, как легко его имя скользит среди слов.

— Я…

Признаешься, возможно, впервые слышишь свое, данное от рождения, спустя столько лет; но точно уверен, что время пришло.

Пришло, и его осталось так мало, что тратить дорогие минуты рядом с Нилом на недомолвки хуже любой растраты и даже конца света.

Гонишь прочь дурные мысли, давишь их в дальний угол, не даешь отравлять встречу с конца и до самого первого момента.

А потом протягиваешь руку, ловишь ладонь Нила, держишь как драгоценность, чувствуешь тепло кожи.

— Ты мне сказал правду? — спросит Нил тихо и по взгляду — поверит, а потом громче скажет:

— Я тебе тоже.


End file.
